


Black Widow & Winter Soldier [Cross-Stitch Project]

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Judy's Cross-Stitch Projects [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-stitch, Embroidery, Fanart, Gen, adapted from comics art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: My cross-stitch version of Phil Noto's Black Widow (2014) #8 cover art.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Series: Judy's Cross-Stitch Projects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Black Widow & Winter Soldier [Cross-Stitch Project]

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this cross-stitch from from 12 January 2018 to 26 May 2018. 
> 
> Original art is by Phil Noto for the Black Widow (2014) series. It's for issue #8.  
> The chart/pattern I used was originally created @missmorwen on Tumblr. You can still get the pattern from her masterpost.
> 
> Just to be clear: I don't sell my cross-stitch work. It make them simply for my personal enjoyment. (And to hang prettily on my wall.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189041402@N03/50657034006/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are joy. <3


End file.
